Our ATLA Adventure: Finding Phoebe
by SheWolfTitianium
Summary: Three years ago my best friend was taken, and now I'm on my way to finding her in the fire nation, fortunately I found a gang of kids who said I could share their map since there heading that way- to take down the 'fire lord'- who ever that is. Rated M for language and scenes of accidentally nudity and and walking in at the wrong time.
1. Down hill

**Hello there I know I haven't updated my other story in- well a very long time! But it's not forgotten, this is for my best friends birthday it was on the 10th October, Saturday but right after I thought I'd make her another present. ~ SheWolfTitainum**

* * *

><p><em>When my best friend, Phoebe Lewis, went missing the police did barely anything more than a month long investigation, in which she was pronounced dead 'just another tragic runaway teen case', go figure.<em>

_But to this day I still remember what took her and I have been searching ever since…_

_**Three years ago...**_

"Urgh! If Cormac McLaggen starts following us around again then were making a b-line for the nearest fire exist"

"Really? That's all you're going to do?" my long time best friend said while breathing heavily

"Fair point… I'll punch him, and then we'll leave"

Phoebe looks at me her blues sparkling with mirth and her lets out oh-I-know-you-so-well laugh.

We- okay it was my idea, had decided it would be a good idea to walk to the party, but typical Eva plan, it hadn't worked out, I was struggling to say the least, It was Brighton all over again.

As we approached the foot of a daunting hill I let out a defeated breath and bend down to my shoes, yet again my dearest friend had dared me to try something different and I couldn't follow through with it.

"You said you were going to wear them all night?" Phoebe said while I ripped the 3inch heels (yes I'm a wuss) off my feet, rubbing the side of my right foot "argh! I can already feel the blisters coming, I'm gonna wear slippers to the cinema tomorrow, okay?" I whined, Phoebe looked at the hill again and growled, "you're gonna put them back on when we get there? Right I don't want to be the only one wearing heals" I see bench right next to me and bounce my way to it "how long has this bench been here for?!".

"Maybe the gods placed it there right now just for you". Phoebe Pondered scarily throwing her arms in the air as a grand gesture.

I park my butt on the cold bench and let out a squeak, "I pray it's true, Urgh I'm freezing!" Clapping my hands together and raising them above my head.

I drop my purse and entry ticket on the cemented floor and begin massaging my feet; Phoebe refuses to join me still wanting to stay on her aching feet.

"And you won't be the only one wearing stupidly high heels; you really do have a height complex by the way"

"Gee thanks- com' on you're taking forever and I'm getting cold now!"

And as if on cue a cold winter breeze glides over us, emphasizing my freckled friends point.

I throw my hands up in the air in defeat "okay universe I get it we'll be late", bending down I claps my horrendous heels in one hand and my purse in the other.

"Let's roll out!" I say in an Optimus Prime impression striding past Phoebe, bare footed.

She doesn't even bother to hide her sigh "It's Brighton all over again"

We had managed to trek up the hill in companionable silence, with our ankles in tack; I had realized a big hole in my plans to walk there though, "The location!" my outburst obviously made Phoebe jump back in surprise, "What was that for?!"

"I know it was my idea to walk there to save on money and I guess I should have known how to get there and where it was- but I thought it would have been a team effort".

"Are you serious right now? She asked me, her completely sane friend.

I looked at her with a 'Stoick' face "I'm DEAD Sirius" and pause for effect.

"Whoa, too far!" Phoebe said rising her hands up mockingly in front of her.

Now that my joke had defused the worry that I had settled, I began looking for our ticket, which definitely would have the address- Oh crap.

"No- No- No!" I keep on draping my hand through and through my purse for the ticket.

"URGH! What now!" Phoebe whined in response to my worried foraging.

"I can't find my ticket-

"You mean our ticket that is going to get us both in!"

For a moment we both fell flat with defeat, until thank the Gods Phoebe's brilliant brain kicked in, "you left it down the hill" she grumbled...

We both looked now, down the hill, it looked steeper that before and it had an eerie silence about it.

"Let's go together" good suggestion on my part, "Umm what made you think that only one of us was going to go?" Phoebe said while pulling her dress down a little bit

I hesitated; honestly I just wanted to say, because it's not worth both of us getting stabbed, but that may have come out wrong and plus I don't think that would of installed much confidence in either of us if I stated the obvious.

"I'd never let you do this by yourself Phoebe" I put an arm around her for an extra boost of reassurance.

"Gee thanks; let's go get our bloody ticket back then"

We took the first intrepid steps back into the unknown dark abyss, I know it sounds dramatic, but put yourself in my shoes (or at that very moment bare feet) Two thirteen year olds walking back down a dark hill, that has a bridge going over it in the middle of town at 8 pm, yeah seems a bit more scary now doesn't it?

Anyway, we'd made it more than half way down the hill and only three cars had gone over our heads on the road above us, the noise was a slight comfort but to say the least it wasn't a warm blanket and a hot chocolate, but it did let us know that this part of town wasn't completely abandoned.

The bench had come into view; the street lamp illuminated it in a warm glow which made it look like the safest thing to be near that's when I spotted it, "I found the ticket!" There in the middle of the road was the blasted piece of paper with our names on it but my plans of moving were about to come to an abrupt end- "Ah! Shit, shit and shit!" I cried leaning back on Phoebe for support as tears began to blur my sight. I had should have never taken off those damn shoes, they would of at least protected me from the stupid glass on the floor! Phoebe dragged me a little bit away from the littered floor and let me lean on the wall. And ever the comforter Phoebe was she told me up straight how my condition was.

"Well your fucked then" she stated blankly "gee really I thought I stood on some cotton-fucking-candy!" I snapped, Phoebe just rolled her eyes "Just wait here and I'll get the ticket" "I wasn't planning on going anywhere" I said while the sharp, stinging pain shot up my foot, I clutched my toes and heel leaving the tender middle for inspection.

"Blech! It's bleeding pretty badly" I shout over to my companion while she stops tottering to the middle of the road and picks up the ticket

"Everyone for themselves, I'm leaving you for dead!" she says merrily waving the ticket around in her hand.

I even though I was in a tad bit of pain I still laughed for two reasons. One, we have fixed one problem and another one had arisen (or more like sharply penetrated the base of my foot) and two Phoebe's little chuckle had always calmed me down, even when in pain, she made me feel safe.

Phoebe screamed as something invisible tugged at her midsection, pulling her backwards into a transparent arch, through which she disappeared, the ticket- our ticket- fell to the floor.

"Phoebe?"

There was nothing I could do, it was like she was pulled into nothing, I called and called her name until my throat was sore but to no avail, someone eventually came past, saw me weeping, and sliding down the wall that Phoebe had left me by, I pulled myself into a ball and cried, I felt like my being had been ripped in two.

The police were called and even now three years later after the case was closed, I'm still searching for what took her.

And I think I've found it…

* * *

><p><strong>Eva's P.O.V<strong>

"The solstice..."

I begin by packing a bag, gods knows what I'm going to find where ever I'm going, but I guess the essential will do.

It's 7pm and already dark, a typical winters evening in Worthing, I look around my room and think of anything else I should pack, I still have room.

With one last look I decide it's best if I leave room, I'm shaken and decisively so, running away and find her was always what I'd plan to do- but leaving everyone, was hard like leaving your family you go and look out in the dessert for a penny, it was the only lead that I had but if the winter solstice was what caused Phoebe to disappear then, the odds of it happening again could be possible if anything.

I walk into the hall way and turn my back to the door with my hand on the knob I call out to my mum, for the last time I guess- shit this' is going to be horrible...

"Mum?" I call to the kitchen

"Yes love?"

"I'm staying over at Hannah's- like I said"

"Okay love, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah tomorrow- I love you"

"I love you to"

My dad had already left for darts so that was it, no more goodbyes.

* * *

><p>The walk to the bridge was strange, I felt like I was crazy but heading there made me sure of what I was doing, and when I didn't return tomorrow evening home, I could just be past off as another missing kid, who had issues, but hopefully I will return before they pick me out a head stone.<p>

_7:42, almost there._

By 7:50 I was sat on the bench where I had been three year ago, it felt disturbingly uncomfortable, thinking over every minute that I was probably wasting I knew the spot where Phoebe vanished it was right next to a convenient crack in the road, 7:55, I should go now before a white van tries to pick me up.

With a deep solemn breath out, I walk towards the middle of the road, feeling like jelly I check my phone again for the time: 7:57, why am I taking so long.

kneeling down in front of the crack I stretch out my shaky arm into nothing and leave it there for a second, still nothing happens, maybe a bit longer...

"Oh come on!" I go through to all this effort of running away from home and now you have my right where you want, in the middle of the road on my knees! Come on universe give. Me. A. Sign!" great now I'm yelling at nothing, I could pass for a crazy hobo now, if this fails I could become one, it'd save me the shame and embarrassment of going home.

As I rise up my out stretched arms feels numb, I go to pull it in but it wont budge, I feel uplifted, somethings happening! My feet feel rooted, anyone else would of screamed but I only got more interested I tried moving my other arm and no movement came from that either, "yes!" I beam, but my glowing uplifted feeling suddenly sinks like the Titanic as I hear a car engine heading my way- and quite fast my I add- No, no, no. As the full beamed car rushes towards me I couldn't feel more scared, I had noting to compare this feeling to not even losing Phoebe made me feel like this- I tried so hard to pull away from what ever was holding me, because I was quite literally a deer in headlights, or human.

It felt like being pushed unexpectedly into water, and not having enough time to hold you're breath or pinch your nose; my mind blurred I felt clouded, hazy and mostly numb, I'm dead for sure. Slowly I turn my head down to my out stretched arm and see a white glow wrapped around it, millions of colors fly around me as wet, cold-like feeling which reminds me of swimming swarms me, as soon as the wetness comes it washes off and is replaced by another which is hard to contemplate whilst floating on nothing, but I swear I my feet feel rooted and my muscles tense at the feeling and my shoulders feel weighted, it soon passes as I fly forward another intense feeling wraps around me a hot feeling pools within me, it runs all around my limbs as I tingle all over and I honestly feel like vomiting, as the fire like feeling extinguishes I feel lighter and clearer, I must be at the hospital and on hell of loads of pain killers or I'm actually dead...

* * *

><p>"Is she dead?" A male voice asks, I suddenly feel a jabbing in my side.<p>

"Sokka cut it out!" a female voice snaps, "Hey I was just checking if she's dead"

"Umm, if you fell out of a tree would you die?" the girl relies sarcastically

"If it fell _on me_ then I would" he says bluntly.

By now I couldn't help by internally chortling- I mean really, I'm lying here on the floor- which feels dryer than before I fell- and they are bickering like old ladies.

"But seriously Katara, is she okay" another male voice asks, he sounds a bit younger than the other guy and he even sounds worried.

"I've checked her vitals and she seems okay,apart from her head she's just knocked out" wait this girl checked my what now? How old is she and where are the adults someones bound to of walked or driven past and seen me, I mean I'm past out in the middle of the road, how could you now miss me? Speaking of that I can't hear any cars or seagulls or anything remotely town like.

"We should wait till she wakes up" The younger boy suggest, then another voice pipes up.

"I could drop a rock on her if that would wake her up?" another girl comments, I can even feel her grinning evilly. That's it I have to give them a sign I'm conscious before this girl stones me.

"Please don't hurt me" I croak out pathetically as I wrench my eyes open letting the light burn my eyes- ouch that smarts- as I move my head slightly I can feel the bruise on my head and is that wet feeling blood? My eyes adjust and- Oh crap..

* * *

><p><strong>Smack down! There all done, history! Let me know what you thought of it with a bit of R&amp;R and suggestions for the next chapter xx ~ SheWolfTitainum (I will reply to any questions in the next chapter)<strong>


	2. Alliance

**Chapter 2 : Alliance, takes place during SE2 EP7: Zuko Alone. I thought I could build on an episode where we don't really see the Gaang.**

** To 7U7, Allycat826 and DoDo1401 thank you waiting so patiently for this xx**

* * *

><p>I fling myself back into the trunk of the tree, the scenery has changed dramatically, instead of a tarmac road theres is a thin dirt track that seems to go on for a while, I snap my to the side; quickly taking in as much of it, there is only woodland.<p>

Finally I look up at the two teens in front of me both clad in blue, in between them stood a bald boy dressed in yellow and orange. And a little off to older guys side stood a younger girl in green, a smirk adorned her quirked lips, I quickly felt a rush of panic again

"Please, please don't throw a rock at me" I beg, cringing a little at the bright sun, is it mid-day?

"I was only joking." the shortest of the group replies, sounding quite pleased that I was worried.

Her appearance among the others was odd, she had her black hair in a huge bun, with her bangs covering her eyes- well really most of her face, her clothes weren't the strangest of the band of rescuers, but something could be said for her head band which appeared to have cotton balls on it and she was not wearing shoes.

"Are you okay?" Asks the older girl who looks in truth a bit younger than me, her head to toe all blue appearance and hair loopies were odd to say the least- as well as the boy next to her, the sides of his head buzz cut and rest grown out into a ponytail, wearing a suspicious look on his tanned face, both had bedazzling sapphire eyes.

After I finish looking over the teens(not even trying to comprehend the bald tattooed monk who I was hoping they could all see as well) I clear my throat, figuring I should say something.

"I guess so, nothings broken- thanks for helping me" The girl with the hair loopies gives me a warm smile and her hand, I gladly take it, and she helps pull me up.

Blood rushes to my head and churning feeling sensation begins to well in my stomach, But I push it aside; not wanting to throw up on anyone.

A silence suddenly drops in the group; I hope one of them will quickly fill this void of silence...

"Were you sleeping in the tree?" the tallest guy asks, quirking a brow.

"Sokka!" The blue eyed girl exclaims.

"What? Katara, you were thinking the same thing." He retorts they all look at me expecting an answer.

"Well I wasn't sleeping up there- more like... I must have fallen in there" my voice grows quieter as I process what I just said- great first impression.

"Ah-ha right so you're saying you fell from the sky then?" the guy which I will now presume is called _Sokka_ says with his hands pressed on his hips and a smug look on his face as he looks at the others.

I bet I could some how find a way to not alienate them too much and who knows- they might help me out- Might.

Surveying the sky for a moment I look at him and smile innocently "Well, that's the only way I can think I got into the tree- then yeah that's probably how I got here"

The two in blue and the bald monk look at me with what some may say is a look of disbelief, then, the girl in green pushes past them, and says in with a hint of humour in her voice "say that again."

"What? That I fell into a tree?" I say confused.

"Oh wow- no wonder my parents never let me leave the house." She says

Ignoring the strange kids I address the sudden throbbing feeling in my head, rubbing my fingers slightly round the area I feel crisped blood in my hair and trace a line of dried blood that goes down my head a little. The tenderness still quite raw, I wince at the stinging feeling.

"Can you remember anything else?" Katara asks gently, placing her hand on my shoulder. I note the contact, but don't shrug her away.

"Just coming around to the sound of your voices- and especially waking up when she said she was going to stone me!" I point a finger at the said near-attacker.

All of them accept for the girl in green share a silent agreement, which I know there would be no bother trying to understand.

"We were just walking past when we saw you fall from the tree- we thought you were dead."

The three of them stare at me with intense eyes while the shortest one, crosses her arms and sighs comically at their dramatics.

"I knew she wasn't dead." she states.

"You knew I wasn't dead, but you were still going to throw a stone at me?" I question her sanity.

"Hey! I wasn't going to throw a _stone_ at you." she points at me rudely, and then smirks under her long bangs "I was going to throw a _rock_ at you."

Sighing I roll my eyes and drop it, not really feeling like bickering with a 'tween'.

"Umm did a bag happen to fall out of the tree with me?" I ask.

"No, I think it's still up there." The monk says, simultaneously we all look up and see my brown bag hanging from its long strap, high up in the branches.

I bring my head back down from the disappointing sight and close my eyes, trying not to picture the mental list of stuff that hasn't gone well today, letting out a deep, frustrated sigh when I realize I have just added it next to the 'almost being hit by a car' one. At that point I realize I blocked out the sound of a strong gust of wind, even when I blew over me.

I open my eyes and jump back with a start, as the monk-child holds my back out in front of him. I almost feel rude that I jump back, and almost as much when I let out a flurry of curses.

"What the hell was that?!" I squeak. The group all look wide eyed at my outburst- all accept for the shortest.

"Its air bending-" the monk tries to explain carefully. But I still feel obliged to freak out a little more.

"Nu-uh that's some fricken poltergeist shit!- I mean-" I quickly breathe and gather my bearings and look at their still concerned, shocked faces.

"I'm sorry- It's just- did you just_ fly_ 20 feet in the air?!" I stutter, completely flabbergasted.

"Really? It felt higher." He says sounding a little surprised.

Out of the corner of my eyes I see the two older teens smile at each other- must be a private joke.

"OKAY!.. So clearly I'm missing something here, you just flew 20 feet in the air and you two are just acting like this is a normal occurrence and- and he's flying!- "

"You've already mentioned the flying-" Sokka interjects lazily

I growl out of frustration at these clearly unstable hallucinations, when I look back at them I see their perplexed looks.

Maybe I'm approaching this all wrong, taking a quick, deep breath and address the monk-child.

"Thank you for getting my bag- Um sorry for freaking out like that- it's just I've never seen something like that before." I smile sincerely.

He smiles back at me but the his eyes dart to the dried blood on my head and her frown, "Does that hurt?"

"Oh- only a little, it's probably not as bad as it looks." in truth it felt like a dull aching, the cut itself wasnt too deep, but it would leave a pretty scar.

"We're on our way back to camp, if you want I can clean it for you."The blue eyed girl asks gently.

"No thank you, I'll be fine." I decline her offer, which I immediately regret, I don't even know where the hell I am- and they seem like their seasoned travelers.

"Um- actually to you have a map?" I ask with a sheepish smile.

She smiles and nods. "I'm Katara by the way and this is my brother Sokka." she getsures to her bother, Sokka; who waves slightly awkwardly.

Katara turns to the shortest of the group, who was beginning to seem impatient. "That's Toph." Toph blows her bangs out of her face and at first glace her eyes look they would be an amazing shade of green, that is if they weren't clouded. I thinks shes blind...

"Hi." she definitely wouldn't see me nodding my head and smiling at her, she hears me and nods in my direction.

"And- Katara draws as he looks at the bald monk- who can fly. "This is Aang." he bows at me respectively, and I'm generally taken back by his politeness that I can't help but smile a bit wider.

"It's nice to meet all of you-"I pause realizing I'd forgotten to introduce myself "I'm Eva by the way."

"Um can we get moving now?" Toph says groggily.

* * *

><p>"I don't think she knows who you are." Sokka whispers to Aang as Katara and Eva walk ahead, Katara asking again how Eva was, even though she insisted she was doing okay.<p>

"Gee you think so? If she didn't know what air bending was then I doubt she knows about the avatar."Toph snaps.

"I bet their are loads of people, who don't know what the avatar is." Aang states suddenly.

"They'd have to be living under a rock to not know what the avatar is." Sokka claims, as he looks the back of the stranger in their mist, taking in her strange clothing.

Suddenly Toph snickers "She is going to flip when she sees Appa!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think, reviews are much appreciated, I may edit this, I'm not quite happy with the Gaangs reactions to Eva and the behavior in general so let me know and I will change it.<strong>


End file.
